


【鸣樱】往后余生

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【鸣樱】往后余生

鸣樱交往设定（可看做非你不可的后续  
人物属于岸本老贼，ooc属于我

春野樱醒来的时候，天色已经很晚了。  
春天的晚风还是带着一点冰凉，她不由得打了个冷颤，身上原本盖着的东西随着她的动作滑下，春野樱借着微弱的月光得以看清，这是绣着“七代目”的火影袍。  
在她刚想起来的时候，一个熟悉的声音从头上传来：“诶？樱酱你醒啦？”  
春野樱抬头，果然，木叶村的七代目火影大人正睡眼惺忪地看着她。  
“鸣人，你怎么会在这里？”  
“我们说好的晚上我来接你吃饭啊，但是临时被鹿丸抓去开会，赶过来了以后却看到樱酱你坐在地上睡着了……“漩涡鸣人一边揉着发酸的肩膀一边说着，”看樱酱你睡得这么熟也不好意思叫醒你，结果我自己也睡着了啊哈哈。“  
“笨蛋鸣人……”春野樱喃喃道。今天连续做了几台手术的她都把和鸣人的约定忙忘了，出了手术室甚至连手术服都没有换就累得在地上睡着了。但是，有一个人一直在旁边陪着她，春野樱还能感觉到，手里的火影袍留下的温暖，一直流向身体的每一个角落。  
”嗯？樱酱你说什么？“  
”没什么，等我换一下衣服，我们去吃饭。“  
结果因为已经很晚了，许多店都打烊了，两个人最后还是去了一乐拉面。  
”对不起啊樱酱，难得今天是你的生日，想请你吃顿好的……“漩涡鸣人为了今天还特地去订了很高级的餐厅，结果没能按照预定来让他很是失落。  
春野樱看他一脸愁苦的样子不禁笑出声，”我今天过得很开心啊，鸣人，谢谢你。“  
风带起路边的樱花，漩涡鸣人看着在飘落的樱花中的春野樱，看着她的笑，她明亮的绿眸，她微微扬起的粉色的发尾，春野樱的一切都让他心动不已。  
他终于鼓足了勇气，开口叫住了她：“樱酱，其实我准备了一个生日礼物……”  
春野樱回过头，看着漩涡鸣人红着脸把一个精致的小盒子举到她的面前，里面是一枚婚戒，粉色的樱花造型彰显着漩涡鸣人十几年来的爱恋。  
“樱酱，我们结婚吧。”  
和那个晚上一样，他用他那装满樱色的蓝眼睛看着她，说着樱酱，和我交往吧。  
现在春野樱依旧能看到他的眼里全是自己的倒影，红着脸地说，樱酱，我们结婚吧。  
这一瞬间春野樱脑海里闪过很多个有关于鸣人的画面。  
追在她身后说着”我喜欢你“的漩涡鸣人，苦笑着跟她做一生一世的约定的鸣人，为了保护她遍体鳞伤的漩涡鸣人，在她绝望的呼喊中从天而降的漩涡鸣人……  
一直都陪伴在她身边的是漩涡鸣人，一直都希望春野樱能够幸福的人也是漩涡鸣人。  
十几年来，他从未吝啬过向她表达自己的爱意，可是春野樱为他做过什么呢？  
漩涡鸣人像是看穿她的心思一样，”樱酱会对我露出笑容，会担心我，会为了我做兵粮丸，会拼了命来救我，樱酱你曾经对大和队长说过吧，自己做的都是一些微不足道的小事，其实不是啊，樱酱一直都在支撑着我。“鸣人自己都不知道现在他的眼底盈着多少的温柔，似乎快要溢出来一样，”喜欢上樱酱，我觉得很幸福。“  
”所以，樱酱，你愿意嫁给我吗？“漩涡鸣人举着婚戒的手心紧张的都要冒汗了，他期待着对方的应允，期待着多年的美梦成真。  
春野樱向前走了一步，举起左手摆到他的面前，“我们不是说过了，非彼此不可的吗？你还在等什么啊，笨蛋鸣人。”  
漩涡鸣人闻言，呆了一秒，两秒，三秒……然后春野樱看着他眼睛里泛起了泪花，“啊？堂堂的七代目火影大人不要为这种事哭啊喂！”春野樱话还没说完就被圈住腰抱起转了个圈，“我我我太开心了！！！”漩涡鸣人抱着她仰头大喊，少年的爱恋在这一刻结出甜美的果实，春野樱红着脸捶他的肩，“笨蛋！快放我下来！”  
“樱酱！最喜欢你了！”  
七代目火影与医疗部部长的婚礼定在一个阳光明媚，樱花盛开的日子。  
当漩涡鸣人看见穿着白无垢的樱时，眼泪还是不受控制地流下来，樱好笑又无奈地帮他拭去眼角的泪水，“真的是，大好的日子哭什么啊笨蛋。”  
无所不能的火影大人在她的面前永远都是那个因她一举一动都会牵动心弦的少年。  
“我爱你，樱酱。”  
“嗯，我也爱你哦，今后请多指教，漩涡先生。”  
漩涡鸣人牵起心爱的人的手，“嗯，漩涡太太。”  
往后余生，请多指教。


End file.
